Complete Arcane
Complete Arcane Class - Warlock, Invocations: Any invocation that references speech in its name (i.e., uses the words call, word, voice,utterance, whisper, or roar) requires a verbal component instead of a somatic component. These invocations can be used without a spell failure chance regardless of armor, but do not function in an area of magical silence. Explanation: While warlock invocations are spell-like abilities, which typically do not require components of any kind, the book specifies that they do still require somatic components. For some, however, this does not make a lick of sense, nor does it interact well with certain rules based on the descriptors of some base effects (language-dependent, sonic, etc). This is a simplified way of fixing the problem. Class - Warlock, Eldritch Blast and Caster Level: If a warlock's caster level increases beyond his class level, the warlock'seldritch blast deals damage as if it were cast by a warlock of that caster level. For example, the eldritch blast of a Warlock 6/Rogue 4 with the Practiced Spellcaster feat deals 5d6 damage (as if cast by a Warlock 10). Class - Warmage: Add the following Forgotten Realms-specific spells to the warmage's class list at the listed level. *0-level: Electric jolt, Horizikaul's cough *1st-level: Corrosive grasp, Horizikaul's boom, ice dagger, Snilloc's snowball *2nd-level: Decastave, Aganazzar's scorcher, battering ram, combust, Gedlee's electric loop, life bolt, Snilloc's snowball swarm *3rd-level: Great thunderclap, icelance, manyjaws, Mestil's acid breath, scintillating sphere, shatterfloor *4th-level: Explosive cascade, forcewave, thunderlance *5th-level: Ball lightning, cacophonic shield, firebrand, fleshshiver, Mestil's acid sheath, Presper's moonbow, shroud of flame *6th-level: Acid storm *7th-level: Nybor's stern reproof, prismatic eye, Zajimarn's ice claw prison *8th-level: Flensing, lightning ring, Zajimarn's field of icy razors *9th-level: Maw of chaos, Zajimarn's avalanche Class - Wu Jen: This class is not allowed for play on this site. Prestige Class - Suel Arcanamach: This class becomes known simply as the "Arcanamach." The language requirement becomes "Thoross or Roushoum." In this setting, it is historically linked to the empire of Netheril. Feat - Extra Slot: The extra spell slot granted by this feat, contrary to the feat description, continually migrates to the highest eligible level. Feat - Extra Spell: At each even caster level, a spontaneous caster may swap the Extra Spell for another (including one of a higher level, up to the highest eligible level). Feat - Sculpt Spell: You can alter a spread, line, cylinder, or cube (shapeable) shaped spell to make it affect a differently-shaped area. Any numeric measurements of the spell's area are altered as per the formula below (round the original spell's area down). If the spell's original area is a cone or line and it is changed to a cube, spread/blast, or cylinder, it gains a range in its new form equal to that of the original spell. A sculpted spell uses up a spell slot one level higher than the spell's actual level. *Cone-Shaped Spell: Each 10-ft. length of the cone is equal to one of other shape increments on this list. *Cube-Shaped Spell: Each single 10-ft. cube is equal to one of other shape increments on this list. *Cylindrical Spell: Each 2-1/2-ft. radius of the cylinder (round up to nearest 5-ft. increment) is equal to one of other shape increments on this list. A cylinder created via this spell has a height three times its radius. *Line-Shaped Spell: Each 30-ft. length of the line is equal to one of other shape increments on this list. *Spread/Blast-Shaped Spell: Each 5-ft. radius of the sphere is equal to one of other shape increments on this list. Invocation - Dark Discorporation: This invocation can be dismissed as a move action, though doing so ends your turn. Item - Thought Bottle: This item does not exist. Move along.